Royal Protector
Royal Protector is the fifth Class from the Soldier Base Class and the second Class from the General Base Advanced Class. Conditions to Acquire * Master the General growth ring. * Master the Dragoon growth ring. * Master the High Sorcerer growth ring. * Use " Royal Protector Medal" Sub Traits As Royal Protectors, players are able to select up to two Sub Traits from other Classes. Chosen Sub Traits can be changed at anytime outside of battles. Sub Traits can also be saved in Gear Sets. class="wikitable" align="center" width="100%" style="text-align:center; background-color:#ffffff; color: #000000;" - ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Icon ! width="170px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Name ! style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Description ! width="120px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" From - Pole Up Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases ATK of Lance and Scythe Gear by 2%. - Anti-Mage Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power for physical/magic attack Abilities used against Mages by 7. - Pierce Boost style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power for "Pierce", "Sting", and "Savage Sting" by 10 when a Lance or Scythe is equipped in your main weapon slot. - Pole Up Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases ATK of Lance and Scythe Gear by 2%. - Poison Boost style="text-align:left;" Increases chance to poison with "Poison Attack", "Poison Assault", and "Deadly Poison" by 10% when a Bow or Gun is equipped in your main weapon slot. - Anti-Lancer Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power for physical/magic attack Abilities used against Lancers by 7. - Dress Up Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases MDEF of Clothing Gear by 3%. - Hat Up Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases MDEF of Hat Gear by 3%. - Rod Up Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases MATK of Staff and Charm Gear by 2%. - Anti-Soldier Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power for physical/magic attack Abilities used against Soldiers by 7. - Ether Burst Boost style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power for "Ether Burst", "Ether Eruption", and "Ether Flare" by 10 when a Staff of Charm is equipped in your main weapon slot. - Rod Up Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases MATK of Staff and Charm Gear by 2%. - Heal Boost style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power of "Heal", "Recover", and "Cure" by 10 when a Book or Relic is equipped in your main weapon slot. - Dress Up Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases MDEF of Clothing Gear by 3%. - Debuff Resistance Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases debuff resistance by 4%. - Angelic Judgment Boost style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power for "Angelic Judgment" and "Heaven's Judgment" by 10 when a Book or Relic is equipped in your main weapon slot. } Trait Effects class="wikitable" align="center" width="100%" - ! colspan="3" Trait List - width="320px" valign="top" * Smash Boost * Anti-Archer Lv.1 * DEF Boost Lv.1 * Helm Up Lv.1 * Armor Up Lv.1 * Knight's Devotion Boost * Anti-Archer Lv.2 * DEF Boost Lv.2 * Helm Up Lv.2 * Armor Up Lv.2 * Life Up Boost * Anti-Archer Lv.3 * DEF Boost Lv.3 * Helm Up Lv.3 * Armor Up Lv.3 width="320px" valign="top" * Slash Up Lv.1 * Attack Up * Slash Up Lv.3 * DEF Boost Lv.4 * Anti-Archer Lv.4 * Armor Up Lv.4 * Slash Up Lv.2 * Slash Up Lv.1 * Critical Damage Up * Slash Up Lv.3 * DEF Plus Lv.1 * Archer Defiance Lv.1 * Slash Up Lv.4 * Slash Up Lv.2 } Growth Ring A total of 47,400 Proficiency is required in order to complete the Royal Protector Growth Ring. Antagonize Additional Notes: * Can combo with . * Works with Attack Testament (Brave Blade), Intrepid Mastery, and Soldier's Conviction Gear Skills. Slash Up Lv.1 Slash Up Lv.2 Dual Impact Additional Notes: * Can combo with . * Works with Attack Testament (Brave Blade), Dual Hit Mastery, and Soldier's Conviction Gear Skills. Counter Strike Critical Damage Up Slash Up Lv.4 Slash Up Lv.3 Archer Defiance Lv.1 Rage Slash Additional Notes: * Does not ignore and Null Physical Damage. * Works with Slash Mastery and Soldier's Conviction Gear Skills. Battleshout DEF Plus Lv.1 S 005